Weekly Writing Challenges
by NoDaybutTooDay
Summary: From GleeMpreg - this was a series of weekly writing challenges. Each chapter is a separate story, they are not connected.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was 29 years old and pregnant for the first time. He was completely thrilled, of course, or he would be if he could see his feet. He was seven months pregnant and since he was small to begin with, the baby had no where to go but out. His rounded stomach was huge. However, this baby wasn't his first.

Six years ago when they first started discussing the possibility of kids, Kurt hadn't wanted to get pregnant. He knew that he had the gene that allowed it and that physically he was a good candidate for pregnancy (he was young and healthy), but he told Blaine that there were so many children in the world in need of a good home already.

It took them a really long time to get through the process, but eventually they became foster parents. They were given an eleven-year-old girl, who had been physically and sexually abused by her father for her entire life.

Lacey had been a challenge. They struggled to get her to trust them, but eventually their sincerity won out and Lacey had fallen as much in love with the boys as they had with her. They made the decision to adopt her a year and a half after getting her.

Now Lacey was fifteen and an eccentric girl. Kurt had actually called his father and apologized after a particularly nasty fight with Lacey over a boy crashing in her room. He felt he owed his father that apology. Burt had laughed and told him that karma was a bitch. Kurt couldn't agree more.

They each had a career, Kurt as a fashion designer and Blaine as a high school English teacher, and having a teenage daughter took a lot out of them, but they wouldn't have it any other way. However, things had fallen by the wayside and Kurt might have accidentally missed a birth control pill…or five. Now, even though they hadn't planned for it, Kurt was pregnant and just two months shy of meeting their second child. Kurt had taken a sabbatical when he got pregnant. Male pregnancies were often risky, and they weren't taking any chances.

When they told Lacey, she had been happy, but quiet. It wasn't unusual for her, she tended to keep things in. Throughout the pregnancy, however, Lacey had been getting more and more withdrawn and Kurt and Blaine were worried about her. They tried to talk to her, they tried bribing her with extra allowance, with extended curfews, but nothing seemed to help. She hadn't spoken more than a one-syllable word to either of them in two days and they were getting really worried.

They knew how to handle Lacey, though. Four years had taught them quite a bit. They let Lacey know they were there for her, whenever she wanted to talk, and backed off. Lacey would come to them in time. She always had before.

Blaine had to be at school early that day and had left before any of the rest of them had even gotten up. So it was up to Kurt to get Lacey awake and ready for the day. He headed into her bedroom and gently shook her shoulder. "Lacey, sweetheart, its time to get up."

Lacey groaned and rolled over slightly. Kurt suppressed a smile, she was not a morning person, much like himself. He waved a cup of coffee enticingly under her nose. "Ugh." She grunted and Kurt's smile faded. She didn't sound like herself, even this early in the morning.

"Lace?" He asked.

"Daddy, I don't feel good. Can I stay home?" Only once before had Lacey asked to stay home. She'd ended up with a fever of 101 and a case of viral pneumonia. Kurt was immediately on alert. He set the coffee down and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Baby, what's the matter?" His heart was starting to pound, he hated seeing her sick. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"Please, daddy?" She asked.

"You don't have to go to school, but you do have to tell me what's the matter." Kurt told her.

"Can I go back to sleep?" She begged.

Kurt really was a pushover when it came to his little girl. "Fine, but we WILL be talking when you get up. And I'm not letting you sleep past 11." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She surprised him when she reached up for a hug, but he gave it freely, holding her tight for a moment. "Sleep, sweetheart." He told her, brushing her hair off her face. She turned back over and fell back to sleep.

He picked up the coffee cup and headed back downstairs. First, he called Lacey's school to let them know that she was sick, then he texted Blaine to let him know what was going on. He puttered around the house, unable to do a lot due to his bulk, but he washed the dishes from last night and tossed in a load of laundry. About ten o'clock, he was worn out and decided to go lay down for a little while.

He wasn't sleeping, but he was laying in bed when he heard Lacey's door open. A minute later she peeked her head into his room. "Hi sweetheart." He greeted. She blushed and ducked her head. "Why don't you come on in and we can talk."

Her shoulders slumped, but she took a step into his room. Kurt patted the empty space on the bed next to him. "Come on, sit down by me." She sat on the very edge of the bed. "Okay, little girl, we need to talk. What's been going on with you? Something's not right and you've got both me and Dad really worried."

She let out a sob and flung herself into his arms. Surprised, all Kurt could do was wrap his arms around her, and hush her down. She sobbed for ten minutes before the tears finally subsided to the occasional hiccup. "Baby, what on earth is wrong?" He asked, handing her a tissue.

"D-Daddy." She whimpered.

"I'm right here." He promised her.

"W-when am I-I going b-back?" She asked.

"You mean to school? We can talk about it later tonight if you're still not feeling well." Kurt said, thoroughly confused.

"No. I mean back to the state. When do you put me back in the foster care system?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled. He pulled back, forcing Lacey to look up at him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I was in the system for three years, I know how it works. The family keeps you until they have their own kid, then you go back." More tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Baby…" Kurt trailed, tears filling his own eyes. "Have you been worrying about this since we told you about the pregnancy." She nodded, choking on another sob.

"I figured it would happen right away, it usually does. But I'm still…still here…and I…" Kurt grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Lacey, you are our DAUGHTER. We love you more than anything in the world. We would NEVER just…trade you in, like a used car. I'm so sorry that you thought that, that Dad and I let you think that. This baby is another addition to our family. Our SECOND child. Your little brother or sister. Just because I'm giving birth to this baby, it doesn't mean that we will love you any less."

"You're not giving me back?" She asked, looking up at him for the first time.

"Nothing on earth could EVER make me give you away. I would fight heaven and earth if anyone ever tried." They hugged again, staying in the embrace for a long time. Kurt gently stroked her hair and she rubbed her hand over his swollen tummy. "Did I ever tell you about when Dad and I first decided to have children?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Dad wanted us to try and get pregnant. We knew, of course, that I could, but I didn't want to. I told him that there were so many kids out there in the world who needed love, and we had plenty to spare. The process, to become foster parents, took us almost two years. Then, the first child we were assigned, she was perfect. An eleven year old girl, who made my life instantly better, the moment she walked into it. That first night you were here, Dad and I knew we wanted to keep you, that we could never give you back. You were so scared and traumatized, and then we worried that you wouldn't want to stay with us.

"We tried everything we knew to get you to trust us. And eventually, you started to. I'll never forget, you used to jump at every little thing, every little noise. We were all sitting on the couch, watching something on TV, when a car backfired. You jumped, of course, but that time, you jumped into me. You let me hold you and rub your back. That was one of the happiest moments of my life, Lacey. The moment I knew you trusted me. The next day, your dad and I filed for adoption."

"Really?" She asked.

"We asked you a few months later, we weren't sure if they would allow us to adopt you and we didn't want to get your hopes up if they said no." Kurt confided.

"Daddy, I love you." She said.

"Just remember this. Dad and I love this baby, but this baby wasn't planned. You were, we sought you out and we fought to keep you. We would never, ever, ever let you go without a fight."

"I think…being a big sister is going to be fun." Lacey said, smiling up at her Daddy. She yawned loudly, causing Kurt to yawn, too. "Can I stay here, with you?" She asked, snuggling further into him.

"Like I'm letting you go." He teased, pulling her close. They both drifted off to sleep and took a nap. That's how Blaine found them when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

"I…I don't know if I want to do this." Kurt said. His voice was rough and exhausted from the seventeen hours of labor he had just endured. Now, he was holding his son in his arms for the first time, tears of joy running down his face. The baby was beginning to root around and was starting to cry again.

"You don't have to chose to breastfeed, Mr. Hummel." Sarah, the nurse who had been with him for his whole labor and delivery, told him gently. "It's your decision, I just wanted to let you know that if you want to, it's an option for you."

Glassy eyed, Kurt looked up at Puck. "I don't know what to do." He said, more tears leaking out of his eyes.

Puck had been staring at his son, completely enraptured by the tiny being. "Can he try it? If he doesn't want to continue, is there still…like…another choice?" Puck asked.

"Of course." Sarah assured.

"Do you want to try?" Puck asked. Kurt bit his lower lip, which had been chewed raw during his labor. Shyly, he lifted his head and looked at Puck.

"Promise you won't…be…grossed out or anything?" Kurt asked, sounding insecure.

"I just watched you give birth to our son, and you think I'm going to be grossed out by you feeding him? Have you been here the last nine months? Face it, Hummel, you're stuck with me." He teased. Kurt smiled then, and turned back to Sarah.

"Okay, I'll try it. I mean, I might not even being able to feed him. What if I don't produce enough milk or…" Kurt trailed off.

"Let's take things one step at a time, okay?" Sarah encouraged. Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'm going to slip your gown down a little. Now, are you right handed or left handed?" Kurt looked puzzled for a moment before answering that he was right handed. "So, for the first time, we're going to start him off on your right side. You'll want to switch sides every time so you don't get too sore. You want to make sure you stay relaxed and comfortable. I'm going to prop some pillows under your arm to take the pressure off, okay?" Kurt nodded again and let Sarah position his arm. "Now, hold him kind of like a football and bring him flush against your body." Gently, Sarah maneuvered as she talked. "Prop him right up against the nipple. He's hungry and these instincts are completely natural, so he knows what to do. Take your other hand and brush the nipple against his mouth, once he opens his mouth, pull him closer. Now, you want to make sure he takes the whole areola, the round part, in his mouth and not just your nipple. You'll get really sore, really fast that way, okay?"

Kurt brushed his nipple against the baby's bottom lip and the baby opened his mouth wide. It took him a couple of try's, but soon the baby latched on. "Ow!" He yelped as the baby gave its first, hungry suck.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to, but I promise…" Sarah trailed off at the look of wonder that had just come across Kurt's face.

"Oh my God." He said. He looked down at his baby and then up at Puck. "I'm feeding my baby. I just gave birth and now I'm feeding my baby. Oh Puck, thank you so much." Kurt sobbed.

"What does it feel like?" Puck asked.

"It kind of hurts, but it feels incredible. I can't believe it." Kurt turned his head to kiss Puck. "He's absolutely perfect."

"Does he have a name yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, his name is Noah Burt Hummel." Kurt beamed. "After his father and his grandfather."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been Burt's idea to take the boys to the cabin. Kurt had spent pretty much every summer growing up at the cabin and he knew that it was a relaxing place for him. Kurt had been so completely stressed out that Burt figured he could use the break. Kurt had gone back and forth between wanting to go and being nervous about being an hour away from the nearest hospital, but he still had a month to go and both Blaine and his dad would be with him.

Kurt was eight months pregnant, big as a house, and miserable. He was hot, tired, uncomfortable, hungry all the time, and constantly needing to pee. Carole and Finn had been fussing over him and while Kurt enjoyed the theory of being pampered, the actual act had started driving him up the wall.

They had been at the cabin for two days and Kurt was finally starting to relax. He was smiling again and he hadn't burst into tears over nothing since yesterday. Currently, he was on the couch, laying on Blaine, who was rubbing circles over his stomach. "God, Kurt, I love you so much, you know that?" Blaine said, pressing a kiss to his husband's temple.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I got so snappy. I'll have to apologize to Finn and Carole." Kurt sighed, enjoying the ministrations. He'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions most of the afternoon. He'd been walking around, as that seemed to help, but now he was really tired and so Blaine had agreed to lay down with him for a while.

"You need anything, Kurt?" Burt asked, from a chair across the room.

"No, I'm good for right now." Kurt sighed, then winced as another pain started. Blaine kept rubbing his belly as Kurt took measured breaths.

"Kurt, sweetie, are you sure-" Blaine starts, but Kurt cuts him off.

"They're Braxton Hicks!" Kurt insisted. "I cannot possibly be in labor. You both ASSURED me that I would not go into labor here."

"Baby, look at me." Blaine kept his voice calm. Kurt looked up at met Blaine's eyes. "Take a deep breath." Kurt obeyed. "An hour ago, your stomach wasn't getting hard whenever you'd have one, now it is. I know that you're scared, but your Dad and I are both here for you. Just relax and calm down, everything is going to be okay."

Kurt took another deep breath and nodded. "Maybe I should walk around some more. That was helping earlier." Kurt sighed.

"Okay, let's walk." Blaine agreed, climbing out from behind Kurt and then helping him lever himself off the couch. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and they started a slow walk around the cabin. Ten minutes after the last pain (Blaine checked his watch) Kurt stopped, his hand moved to his round belly, and he gave a slight moan.

"Ow." He said, reaching for Blaine's hand and leaning into him. Blaine let Kurt squeeze his hand and watched him breathe carefully. Kurt's eyes were closed and after a couple seconds, he stopped panting and straightened up again. "They're less intense when I'm on my feet." Kurt admitted.

"Good." Blaine said, kissing his temple again. "Wanna keep walking?" Kurt nodded. They walked around for an hour, the contractions not slowing down or stopping like they usually did when he was experiencing the false labor. After an hour, Kurt was hit with his hardest contraction yet. He cried out in pain and leaned against the wall, Blaine rubbed his back hard.

"Ow! Oh God, Blaine, _ow!_" Kurt cried.

"Breathe, pant through it." Blaine encouraged.

"I wanna go to the hospital." Kurt cried as the pain let him go.

"Burt?" Blaine called. Burt was close by and hurried to his son and son-in-law's side. "Can you go start the car? He thinks he needs to go to the hospital and I think he may be right. They've never been this painful or frequent when he was just having false contractions before." Blaine tried desperately to keep the nerves out of his voice. He didn't want to frighten Kurt anymore than he already was.

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's back. "Everything will be okay. I'm going to go start the car and I'll come back in and get you, okay?"

"Dad." Kurt choked, tears spilling down his face.

"It'll be fine. You're doing real good, Kurt. I'm proud of you." Burt told him, then he grabbed his keys and rushed to the car.

"Kurt, baby, I'm going to lead you over to the dining room and get you sitting on a chair. Then I'll get your shoes on and we'll go to the hospital. Everything will be just fine, I promise. I'm right here and so is your Dad." Kurt nodded, brushing away the tears that kept falling, no matter what. He let Blaine lead him in to the dining room and awkwardly sunk down onto a chair.

Blaine kissed him hard and then hurried to the front closet to grab their shoes. He was just slipping Kurt's first foot in a shoe when Burt came back in, looking more scared than Kurt could ever remember seeing him. "Dad? What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up at his father-in-law.

"Burt?" "The car won't start. I checked the engine, but its getting too dark out there to see. I don't have a flashlight with me." He sounded completely panicked.

"Oh my God! Dad! You're a mechanic! Fix the damn car, I cannot have this baby here!" Kurt screeched, panicking himself and causing another contraction. "Ow, shit!" He yelled, grabbing onto his stomach and leaning forward over his belly.

"Everybody calm down!" Blaine demanded, mostly looking at Burt. The older man ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Isn't there anything you can do for the car?" Blaine asked him.

"Not without being able to see what's wrong. I'm not going to try and fix it and have it break down worse on the road." Burt said. Once Kurt stopped panting in pain, Blaine forced him to look in his eyes.

"We're much safer here, Kurt, than we would be stuck on the road. We've got space, electric, water…we won't have any of that in the car. Your dad and I will help you through this, okay?"

"Blaine, I'm so scared." Kurt cried.

"Burt, can we call an ambulance?" Blaine asked, holding onto Kurt's clutching hands. It was obvious that Kurt was beyond terrified and needing some serious reassurance. Burt nodded and went into the other room to call 911.

"Okay, love, here's what we're going to do. Your contractions are six minutes apart. I'm going to take the shoe back off and then we're going to check you. You can stand up, we can go into the bathroom, we can lay you down on the bed, you're going to decide what's going to be easiest for you. Then, we'll go from there, okay?" Blaine kept his voice steady. Kurt needed to feel calm and reassured.

"Okay. I don't want to lay down, my back hurts too much. Do you think my Dad would hold me if I stood up?" Kurt asked, trying to match Blaine's calm.

"Absolutely." Blaine was fairly certain that if Kurt asked him to fly to the moon and bring back an astronaut to deliver the baby, Burt would try. "You want me to go get him or do you want to walk with me or should we just call for him?"

"Call. I'm afraid to move and…please don't leave me." Kurt said, the tears starting again.

"Shh, I'm not leaving you, I promise." Blaine kissed him again. He called out for Burt and in seconds he appeared.

"They said they're sending an ambulance, but it could take a couple hours." Burt told them.

"I need to check him, Burt, and I need your help." Blaine said, and Burt paled. "He wants to do this standing up, but he needs someone to hold on to. I can't hold him and check him at the same time. Will you hold onto him while I check?" Blaine asked. Some color returned to his face as he nodded. "Okay, baby, we're going to stand up now. Ready? On three…one…two…three." Between the two of them, they managed to get Kurt standing. The gravity, however, caused Kurt to have another contraction. His knees gave way and he fell into Blaine. Blaine held him up, rubbing his back, and whispering assurances to him. Discreetly, he glanced at his watch. It was still six minutes. When it passed, Blaine transferred Kurt from his arms to his Dad's. Burt let his son drape himself over him, his arms hooked around his shoulder, leaning over slightly. Blaine pulled off the sweatpants and underwear and Kurt kicked them to the side.

Blaine reached up to rub soothing strokes over Kurt's back for a moment before moving to the ground to check his husband. "Okay, I'm going to check you." Blaine warned him. Kurt grunted in pain, but allowed Blaine to do what he needed to do. He rested his cheek against his father's flannel shirt.

"I remember holding your mom just like this when she was in labor with you." Burt smiled down at his son.

"Yeah, in a hospital with drugs." Kurt muttered, darkly.

"In a hospital, yes, but no drugs. Your mom didn't want any drugs, she did it completely natural." Burt smiled. "I thought she was crazy." "I certainly think so-OH!" Kurt cried as another contraction started. Burt hugged his son, and just like Blaine, whispered encouragement in his ear.

"Doing good, Kurt, just think about your baby. It'll all be worth it when you see the baby." He said.

"They hurt." He cried.

"I know." Burt told him, moving his own hands to rub gently at Kurt's sides.

"Sweetheart, you're seven centimeters dilated. You're moving really fast, soon, we're going to have our baby, okay?" Blaine told him.

The next hour was the scariest of all three of their lives. The pain became intense and Kurt screamed and cried and tried to breathe. He allowed Burt and Blaine to cuddle and soothe him, but there was no respite.

Kurt's contractions were coming fast and hard now, almost on top of each other. Kurt was on the bed, leaning against his father who was sitting behind him, propping him up. Blaine was between his bent knees. "Sweetie, I can see the head. I need you to push hard for me!"

Kurt had been pushing for fifteen minutes and he was already worn out. "I can't!" Kurt sobbed.

"Yes you can! You have to, baby, you don't have a choice. You have to push and get our baby out of there." Blaine told him.

"Come on, Kurt, you can do this." Burt told him. Kurt let out a wail, threw his head back, and then began to push as another contraction hit him.

"Good job! I can almost see the whole crown of the head! You're so close, Kurt!" Blaine continued to cheer.

"Get it out! Please! Get it out now!" Kurt begged.

"I can't do it, Kurt, only you can get it out. You have to push!" Kurt pushed again and wailed loudly as the head fully crowned. "It's crowned, Kurt, one or two more pushes and the head will be out."

"It burns!"

"I know it does! Push, baby!"

"I can't! Just pull it out, please! Get it out of me!" Kurt's eyes, which had been squeezed shut, suddenly opened. Whether he wanted to or not, his body was pushing for him. Hit with another strong contraction, Kurt pitched forward and pushed. Then he screamed louder than he ever had before as the head emerged.

"Oh God, Kurt, the head is out. The baby is beautiful! One more push, you can do it!"

"I'm too tired!"

"No, you're not. You can do this! Push as hard as you can and we'll have a baby!" Blaine called.

"Come on, Kurt, you can do it." Burt encouraged, squeezing Kurt's hands. Kurt let out a cry of absolute torture and pushed as hard as he could. He felt his baby exit his body and fell back, exhausted, against his dad. There was no sound from below him.

"Blaine?" Kurt managed.

"It's…it's a girl, Kurt. She's perfect." Suddenly, she began to cry. Blaine wrapped her in a towel and handed her up gently to Kurt. She was still attached to her father and Kurt took her in his arms like the most precious piece of china.

"Hi angel." Kurt beamed through his tears. "You were so worth it, you were worth every single second."

The baby stopped crying and opened her little eyes. In the distance, they heard the sirens of the ambulance. Everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, I-I have something to tell you." Kurt said, drawing in a deep breath. He was more nervous than he had ever been, even when he had come out to his Dad. Deep down, he had known that his father would love him no matter what, but now he was in a big mess.

Burt eyed him and then said. "I have a feeling you probably want me to sit down." Kurt nodded and swallowed so hard he was sure his dad could hear it.

"Blaine and I…well, you know we've been together for…and…oh God." Kurt finally said, sitting down himself.

"You and Blaine are having…sex." Burt managed, remembering trying to talk to Kurt about sex well over a year ago.

"Yes, but…that's not really what I needed to tell you." Kurt looked down at the table. "Dad, soon there's going to be three of us."

"Three, what do you mean three?" Burt asked, nervousness creeping into his own voice.

"I mean Blaine has the gene that allows him to get pregnant. We didn't know, no one ever told him, and…since we were both…" He swallows hard again. "Virgins, we didn't think we needed to use protection." Suddenly, Kurt starts sobbing. Blaine had come down with what they had thought was a virus about a month ago. When it didn't go away in a week, Kurt insisted upon taking Blaine to the doctor where they got the shock of their lives. Blaine was two months pregnant. They had considered aborting the baby, but neither one of them had the heart to destroy something they had created. They had considered adoption, but Blaine had sobbed, cradled his still flat stomach protectively, and told him that he couldn't do that. It left them with only one option, they were going to become teenage parents.

Blaine was telling his family right now. Kurt wanted them to do it together, but Blaine didn't want Kurt there. He also insisted he didn't want to be there when Kurt told Burt. Kurt realized suddenly, that his dad had gotten up and had wrapped an arm around his back. Kurt turned into his dad's embrace. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do and I'm so scared. Blaine wouldn't even let me be with him to tell his parents and he was afraid to come with me to tell you. He says that he can't abort the baby and he can't give it up for adoption. And…and…I agree with him. But, I don't know anything about babies…and we're so young, and I'm so sorry, Daddy." He bawled.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm proud of you, Kurt." Burt told him.

"I k-knocked up my boyfriend, how can you possibly be proud of me?" Kurt sobbed.

"Because you're owning up and taking responsibility. Many kids your age wouldn't do that. I won't lie to you, its gonna be hard, it'll be the hardest thing you ever do, but it'll be worth it. And I'll do whatever I can to help you two." Burt brushed his hair off his face. "It took real guts to come here and tell me this. I'm your Dad, Kurt, I love you no matter what. Real soon, you're going to know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I love you, Dad." Kurt said. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. "It's Blaine…he's telling his parents today, too. I need to take this." Burt nodded and sat back down at the table.

"Hello?" Kurt answered. All he could hear was screaming and sobbing on the other end. His voice went up in panic. "Blaine?"

"They want me out of the house and out of their lives." Blaine choked. "Kurt, I don't know what to do."

Kurt could hear something breaking in the background. "Get to your room, pack up what you can, I'll come get you."

Burt could overhear what was going on and he reached over, taking the phone away from Kurt. "Blaine, it's Burt Hummel. Are you okay? Has anyone hurt you?"

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine questioned, still sobbing. "N-no. Not yet."

"Okay, will you be okay until Kurt and I get there?" He asked.

"What?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Kurt and I are coming, will you be safe until then?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Blaine confirmed.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Burt handed the phone back and moved to put his shoes on. He gestured for Kurt to do the same. Kurt ended the call with Blaine and rushed after his Dad, who was already climbing in the truck.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not going to let my grandchild and the man carrying him be in an unsafe and dangerous situation. He can stay here with us until we figure everything out. I can't believe his parents would treat him like that!"

Kurt said nothing, just continued to marvel at the amazing man he was lucky enough to call Dad. An hour, and much screaming later (mostly from Burt directed at the two Anderson's, both of whom ignored him) Burt was pulling back into his own driveway. Kurt and Blaine were in the backseat, Blaine in Kurt's arms, tears still rolling silently down his cheeks. They all got out of the car silently and headed into the house.

"Come on boys, we need to talk." Burt said, nodding his head at the living room. Blaine stiffened, but Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Blaine, are you okay? Physically? Did they hurt you or the baby?" Burt asked, once they were all sitting. Blaine looked confused, but shook his head. "Kid, you've got a black eye forming, are you sure you don't want to re-think that answer?"

"M-my dad…when I told him…he c-called me…" Blaine looked down in shame and more tears welled up and spilled over. "A slut. Then he hit me across the face, told me to 'pack my shit and get out'. I jumped up and ran out and called Kurt."

"Do you think anything's broken?" Burt asked.

"No. To be honest, it doesn't even hurt."

"I think it probably will. You're in a state of shock right now. Look, I know how scared both you kids are. You made a mistake and now there are some pretty big consequences. I don't know if your parents will come around or not, but you always have a home here." Burt assured him, moving in front of Blaine and taking the hand that Kurt wasn't holding. "I'm going to do my best to help you both out. I know that your both scared, but it'll be okay."

Blaine broke down sobbing again and Kurt pulled him into an embrace, holding the scared, pregnant teenager and hushing him down. Once Blaine had cried himself out, Burt suggested that he head to bed. Blaine agreed, he was completely and utterly exhausted. After hesitating, Burt had relented that Blaine could stay in Kurt's room. It was fairly obvious at this point that the boys were having sex, and since they were already having a baby, it didn't really seem necessary to separate them. Burt could see how scared Blaine was and how being around Kurt comforted him, so, for now at least, he would allow them to share a room.

Kurt led Blaine upstairs and returned a half an hour later. "I waited until he fell asleep. He just laid there, crying, I'm not even sure if he knew he was crying, but tears just kept falling, Dad." Kurt drew a deep breath and looked up at his father. "I'm so scared, Dad. I'm scared that I won't know what I'm doing, I'm scared that Blaine and I won't be able to make it work, I'm scared for all the things that could possibly happen to my…" He gulped. "Baby. But there's one thing that I'm not scared of…being a good Dad. You know why? Because I have the best role model in the world." Kurt looked into his Dad's eyes and Burt moved forward, pulling his son into a tight hug.

"You're not going to be a good Dad, you're going to be a great Dad." Burt assured him. There were a million more things to work out, but for now, everything was okay.

**Chapter One**

Burt tells Kurt that he'll talk to Carole when she gets home tonight and explain what's going on. Kurt decides to head up to bed so that Blaine isn't alone if he wakes up. When he stands up, Burt pulls him into another tight hug and he stays there for a few minutes, soaking up the warmth and protection of his father. It occurs to him that soon he'll be doing this for his own child. He's not sure how that makes him feel.

As he walks into his room, Blaine is exactly how he left him. But even in sleep he looks troubled and worried. Gently, so as not to wake him, Kurt climbed into bed and pulled Blaine into his arms. Holding his boyfriend made him feel better. Exhausted from the day's events, Kurt fell asleep quickly.

Sometime in the middle of the night, he felt his shoulders being shaken. "Kurt?" Came Blaine's voice. Kurt mumbled, but didn't really wake up. Blaine shook him harder. "Kurt?"

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked, still mostly asleep.

"I don't feel good." He said. He didn't sound good either. Kurt was awake now and he rolled over and sat up. Blaine was pale and sweating lightly.

"Are you going to be sick?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, afraid to open his mouth.

Kurt reached over and grabbed the small trashcan next to his bed. He dumped out the one crinkled piece of paper and pulled the whole trashcan onto the bed, placing it directly under Blaine. His breathing got heavier and within seconds of getting the can under him, Blaine started to throw up.

"Shh, baby, it'll be okay. I'm right here." Kurt soothed as he rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried.

"I know it hurts." Kurt placated as his hand moved up and he massaged Blaine's neck. Suddenly, Kurt's door opened and a bleary eyed Burt stood there. He sighed when he realized what had woken him up.

"Is he okay?" Burt asked. Blaine gagged again, now dry-heaving since he had nothing else in his stomach. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "What can I do?" He asked.

"Can you get some water?" Kurt asked. He reached to his bedside table and grabbed a tissue. He wiped the tears away and then wiped Blaine's nose. He grabbed another tissue and wiped his mouth.

"I'm so gross." Blaine cried. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt assured him. Burt returned a moment later with a glass of water and a cool washcloth. Kurt gratefully took the items from his father. "I'm going to put the washcloth on your neck, okay?" Kurt told him. Blaine shivered a moment, but it felt good. "Do you want to try some water?"

"I don't know." Blaine moaned. "My stomach really hurts, Kurt."

"Okay, take a little sip and spit it back out. At least you can wash the taste out of your mouth." Kurt instructed. Blaine did what he was told and then sat there for a minute.

"Blaine, can I take the trashcan and empty it?" Burt asked. Blaine thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Blaine laid against Kurt's side as Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's sweaty locks.

Burt returned a few minutes later with an empty can that he placed on the floor next to Kurt. He also had a peppermint candy in his hand. "It'll help with the nausea. Tomorrow we'll get you some ginger tea, that'll be even better, okay?"

"Thank you." Blaine said, sincerity in his voice.

"I'm going to go back to bed, call me if you need anything…either of you." They both nod at him and Blaine unwraps the candy.

"It really does help." Kurt tells him. Blaine pops it into his mouth and sucks on it gently. They sat there for a few minutes until Blaine sat up.

"Can I have some water, please?" He asked. Kurt nodded, grabbed the glass off his bedside table, and handed it to Blaine. Blaine took a couple of cautious sips and then handed the glass back to Kurt.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"A little better. You were right, the peppermint did help." Blaine told him.

"Let's try and get some more sleep, then, okay?" Kurt said, pulling Blaine down under the covers with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt trembles, sitting in the small room. He can hardly breathe and he's equal parts exhilarated and terrified. Blaine squeezes his hand, knowing exactly what his husband was going through. Eighteen years ago, when the boys were only sixteen, Kurt had gotten pregnant. They had been frightened and had no idea what to do. Finally, they had come to the decision that, for the baby's own good, they would give it up for adoption. It had been the hardest thing they'd ever had to do.

The adoption had been closed, Kurt didn't want to be a part of his baby's life if he couldn't have her. It hurt too much. When she was born, Kurt held her first. He took a moment to calm the screaming baby before giving her to Blaine. Blaine had kissed her forehead, promised that he would always love her, and gave her back to Kurt. Kurt held her tenderly, kissing her forehead, her fingers, and snuggling her close. When it came time for the nurse to take the baby, Kurt screamed that he changed his mind.

Through tears, Blaine reminded him that the adoption had already gone through and that there were two parents waiting for a beautiful little girl. They could give her a life that Kurt and Blaine couldn't. Sobbing, Kurt gave his baby one last kiss, asked for a photo of them together, and then gave his daughter away.

In those first months, Blaine hadn't been entirely sure that Kurt would make it through this. Eventually, Kurt started seeing a therapist and pulled his life back together. The boys graduated high school, attended the same college, and now lived in Chicago. Surviving a teen pregnancy, no one could believe that the boys were still together.

Six years ago they had gotten married and had started talking about having a baby. Three years ago, Kurt gave birth to his second daughter. On Lucy's second birthday, they got a call from the adoption agency. The parents of the child they had given away had contacted the agency, telling them that they planned on telling the girl she was adopted, and wondering if Kurt or Blaine would be willing to be contacted. It had been an agonizing decision. They had never gotten over having to give her up, but they had moved on with their lives.

They were assured, of course, that the decision was fully up to them. The adoptive parents still didn't know who the birth parents were, they just wanted to put the option out there. They decided to do it, they agreed to let the agency contact them if the girl wanted to speak with them.

Almost thirty-five now, Kurt and Blaine felt suddenly like scared teenagers again. They were waiting to meet their first child, Lucy in the next room over waiting with a social worker. Kurt still had the photo of the two of them in his wallet. It had always been there. "Blaine, what if she hates us? What if her adoptive parents were awful?" Kurt said.

"I don't believe that, I believe they were good people who raised her well." Blaine told him.

"I…don't even know her name." He said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's Ellie." Came a high voice from the doorway. "Well, Eleanor, but everyone calls me Ellie." Kurt and Blaine looked up. She was a carbon copy of Kurt, from her eyes to her cheekbones, to the way she held herself. Instead of straight brown hair, though, it fell in beautiful curls.

Kurt's breath caught and he squeezed Blaine's hand. "Hello, Ellie." Blaine said. She stepped inside the room.

"You're beautiful." Kurt said, tears falling down his face. "Can I hug you?" He asked.

Ellie nodded, not trusting her own voice. The features she had looked for her in parents, grandparents, and other relatives that she had never found were suddenly right in front of her. Kurt stood up and approached her gently, moving to take her into his arms.

She was stiff and he let go fairly quickly. "What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Blaine and this is Kurt." Blaine told her, guiding her to a chair and letting her sit down.

"This is a little weird." She confessed after a lengthy moment of silence.

"Do you have any questions?" Blaine asked, doing most of the talking. Kurt seemed to only want to stare at her.

"Which…uh, who…carried me?" She asked, looking down at the table.

"I did." Kurt finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you…want me?" Ellie finally said, tears starting to fall down her face. Kurt immediately moved to her side.

"We wanted you more than anything." He said, fiercely. "But we were only sixteen, we couldn't have given you the kind of life that you deserved." Kurt started to cry again, too, watching Ellie shed tears. "It was the hardest decision I've ever made. And…when they took you away from me, and I thought I'd never see you again…" Kurt shuddered. "Were your parents good to you?"

"They were great to me." She promised. She looked at them and noticed the matching wedding bands. "Are you two still together?"

"We are." Blaine said, smiling. "We got married six years ago."

"Wow."

"Can I show you something?" Kurt asked her, and she nodded. Kurt pulled out his wallet and opened up to the first picture. It was crinkled and faded. "I asked them to take this right after you were born, its never left my wallet since."

"That's me?" She asked. At first, she looked at herself, and then she looked at the sixteen year old Kurt. He looked sweaty and tired, but mostly he looked like he wanted nothing more than to keep the baby in his arms.

"That's the only picture we have of you. There's a bigger version of it, framed, at home." Blaine told her.

"When my mom and dad told me that I was adopted, I pictured some druggie who just didn't want to be saddled with a kid. I never pictured this." She said.

"Ellie, there's something else you need to know." Kurt told her. "We have another daughter. She's three years old."

"Oh." She said. She let that process for a moment. "Can I…see her? Or even just a picture?"

Kurt flipped to the next photo, which was Lucy's most recent photo. Ellie smiled. "She looks more like you, Blaine. She has…my eyes." She said.

"Kurt's eyes." Blaine agreed. "Would you like to meet her?"

"I always wanted a little sister." Ellie said. "I never knew why they didn't just have another baby. They only told me I was adopted recently." She said.

"Kurt, baby, I'm going to go get Lucy. Will you be okay?" He asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine left.

"I need you to know, that I loved you more than anything." Kurt said. "Always and forever. Not a day has gone by that I don't think about you, wonder where you were, and wish that I could have kept you."

"Thank you for giving me up. My mom and dad were great to me, I was really lucky." Ellie responded.

The door opened again and Blaine walked in, holding Lucy in his arms. Ellie immediately smiled. "Hi!" She greeted.

"Hi! Your pretty!" Lucy told her and Ellie laughed.

"Thank you, so are you!" Lucy giggled delightedly.

"Lucy, you know the picture on the piano of Daddy and the other baby?" Kurt asked and she nodded. "This is the other baby. She's all grown up, now."

"Wow!" Lucy marveled.

"That means that Ellie is your big sister." Kurt continued on. They stayed and talked for another hour. Ellie filled them in on her life and told them she would be attending Northwestern. Kurt and Blaine were thrilled and proud and told her that they lived right by the school. She asked if she could come visit and they told her she was welcome anytime. Eventually, they all had to leave. Kurt hugged Ellie tightly, whispering into her ears how much he loved her and she hugged him back. They promised to keep in touch and next time, they would get to meet Ellie's adoptive parents. They wanted to thank them for raising her so well. It was hard leaving her again, but this time, Kurt knew he would see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Wow, I'm so glad that so many of you seemed to really enjoy these! These were done as a part of a weekly writing challenge on glee mpreg. Unfortunately, I don't have anymore stored on my computer, but I love to write and I do enjoy challenges. If you have a prompt, either review or PM me and I will try and write it. I do not write Karofsky, Sebastian, or Hunter, but I can work with almost anything else (if I can't, I'll e-mail you and let you know!). Thanks for reading!


End file.
